


The Heir's Sonnets

by RockinT765



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, depends on what I'm writing, kinda romancy, probably mostly pretty sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockinT765/pseuds/RockinT765
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, this is gonna be poetry, mostly Byakuya-centric. And, probably also a lot of Naegami. It's not actually going to be all sonnets; I just liked the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one's Naegami, from Byakuya to Makoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's Naegami, from Byakuya to Makoto.

_I fear that I fell in love with you,_  
_before you’d even said a word._

_Your warm eyes, sweet face, and kind smile,_  
_real and pure and there._

_I hate that I harbor these feelings,_  
_ones I’ve never felt before._

_You’re boring and dull and so lacking,_  
_but each day with you pulls me in more._

_It’s awful and wrong and impossible,_  
_to have let myself fall for your charm._

_Sometimes, I swear that I hate you,_  
_though every part screams that’s untrue._

_So, I suppose that you’ve trapped trapped me,_  
_in a way that was not your intent._

_And, somehow that’s alright with me,_  
_because even if you never feel the same…_

_I will always protect you, Makoto Naegi,_  
_the boy that I loved, at first sight._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, loosely, based on Byakuya, and I guess it's kinda from Makoto's perspective? Sorta?

_I wonder if when you fell from Heaven,_

_you broke your shining halo_

_and corrupted your heart,_

_for I’m sure that you are an angel_

_despite the words you toss to hurt me,_

_and the times you’ve made me cry,_

_because you’re more understanding_

_than anyone I’ve ever known_

_and more selfless than mere mortals,_

_so I believe that you are an angel_

_who has simply lost their way_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I made a photoset, on Tumblr, based off of this poem. Here you go: http://rockint765.tumblr.com/post/148158983715/hey-so-i-wrote-a-poem-inspired-by-byakuya-and-i#notes


End file.
